


His Loves

by johnhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Parents hyuckhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnhyucks/pseuds/johnhyucks
Summary: Hyuck loves his little family more than anything else in the world
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	His Loves

His loves.

At the end of the day, there’s nothing that makes donghyuck happier than being able to go home to his three loves 

Don’t get him wrong, there are very few things Donghyuck loves in this world more than singing. However, after a gruelling almost 12 hour day at the recording studio, there is nothing he wants more than to get home. 

You see Donghyuck is a pretty popular singer, this means that he has to put out new music pretty regularly, which sadly also means that he had been forced to be away from his little family for pretty much the entirety of this past week. In the midst of finalising the album, he’d been spending countless hours sleeping in his studio instead of being able to go home. Today, however, was the last day of album production. This meant that apart from the final finishing touches that his team needed to add, Donghyuck’s album was all but ready. 

It had just turned 2 am when Donghyuck finally managed to make it back to his apartment. He quietly inputs the code into his apartment door, it gently swings open just enough for him to squeeze in. He makes quick work of removing his shoes and coat before he makes his way further into the house, listening out for any signs of life. 

As he nears the sofa he hears a soft whine coming from behind it, he carefully leans down to check it out and gazes fondly at his little pup Coco. Donghyuck quickly readjusts Coco’s toy that had fallen out of her basket before making his way towards the master bedroom, but not before ruffling Coco’s fur and dropping a quick kiss on her little head.

Donghyuck had just gotten ahold of the door handle when the sound of a soft little snore followed by a slightly louder one causes him to pause in his tracks. Donghyuck smiled to himself and found himself being filled with warmth at the thought of the sight he would encounter when the door swung open.

Donghyuck gently nudged the door open aiming to make as little noise as possible. As Donghyuck's eyes adjust to the soft glow given off by the little night light in the corner of his room, he found himself gazing at the sight in front of him with nothing but the feeling of pure love and content.

Donghyuck silently made his way over to the left side (his side) of the bed and found that there was nothing that he could do to stop the bright smile that took over his face as he looked down at the two most important people in his life. 

Donghyuck leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his little Byeol’s head before readjusting the blankets which she had somehow managed to tuck between her legs. He then quickly made his way over to the other side of the bed where his husband lay with his big strong arms holding Byeol snug to his chest. Donghyuck whispered a soft “I love you my angels” to them both before he dropped a quick kiss to his husband’s lips then decided to head to the shower before joining them both in bed. 

It felt like Donghyuck had only been asleep for an hour before he is awoken by a sudden loss in warmth from beside him. He lazily rolls over and pats the space beside where Byeol had been curled up on his husband’s chest. He is sorely disappointed when he is met with nothing but leftover body heat. 

Donghyuck groans softly before flopping onto his stomach and willing himself to fall asleep again. He feels his mind feels fuzzy as he drifts back off into dreamland, but he is abruptly awoken by the sound of a soft rumbling laugh which followed by a soft exasperated “shhh daddy”.  
Donghyuck smiles to himself and gently pushes himself to rest against the headboard as he waits for the door to swing open.

Donghyuck feels like the wait for the door to swing open lasts a lifetime but he is quickly rewarded for his patience as he hears two sets of footsteps approach the bedroom. There’s a slight pause as someone tries to nudge the door open with little success before he hears a soft voice say “push door daddy”. The door swings open and the morning light softly bathes the two people standing in the doorway making them look like angels (which of course to Donghyuck they are). 

Donghyuck’s little bubble of peace is burst as soon as Byeol notices that he is already awake and runs towards him, she almost spills the glass of orange juice she had been carefully holding, she quickly shoves the juice glass into her father's chest with a little “hold daddy”, before she all but runs to the bed and hops into Donghyuck's open waiting arms. Donghyuck quickly and eagerly scoops up his little angel and proceeds to pepper her tiny face in kisses. Byeol lets out a loud high pitched giggle in response to this and buries her face into her father sweater, snuggling as close to him as is humanly possible.

Donghyuck is softly carding a hand through Byeol’s hair when he suddenly startles at the sound of a deep grumbly chuckle. Donghyuck’s eyes quickly dart up to the foot of the bed where his husband Yukhei is trying very hard (read failing) to hold back the huge grin that seems to be threatening to take over his face. Donghyuck merely pouts up at the older in response before Yukhei is settling the breakfast tray he had been holding down onto a bedside table. He quickly makes his way over to Donghyuck and leans over to gently kiss him. Yukhei can’t help but giggle softly into the kiss as Donghyuck lets out a soft whine of satisfaction in response to their kiss. 

The kiss itself had been nothing more than a soft lazy kiss but Donghyuck had been so busy lately that he found himself feeling deprived of things like kisses from his daughter and husband. Donghyuck peered up at Yukhei from under his lashes as the older broke the kiss and lifted a blanket over Byeol who had seemingly fallen asleep again due to the combination of being snuggled into her father’s chest and the hand that is still combing through her hair. 

Donghyuck and Yukhei have been curled up against each other for the better part of the last hour just cuddling each other and Byeol. They had just decided to take her into her room and let her sleep for a little longer while they set up the breakfast table. They had just managed to settle Byeol into bed and were both pressing kisses into the crown of her head when Donghyuck felt tiny little hands fist the edge of his shirt. 

Donghyuck gently moves back so he could lean down and get a better look at his baby when he suddenly feels the tiny hands move from his shirt and wrap around his neck. Donghyuck makes quick work of lifting Byeol out of bed and settling her head onto his shoulder, he receives a little sigh of approval at this. Donghyuck manoeuvres Byeol’s little legs to wrap around his hip, he looks up quickly when he feels warm arms wrap around his waist and soothingly rub along Byeol’s leg. Donghyuck turns to face Yukhei and had just enough time for his eye to gently flutter shut and the feelings of lips on his temple and a whisper of “love you duckie” in his ear. This again causes Donghyuck’s entire body to fill up with warmth and a feeling of content.

Donghyuck and Yukhei are softly humming one of Donghyuck’s songs to Byeol when suddenly she lifts her head off her father shoulder and looks up at them with the biggest pout on her little lips. Byeol looks up at Yukhei and makes a grabby hands gestures at him, Yukhei knows what this means and gently takes Byeol and settles her onto his hip. Byeol leans up and try’s to whisper “daddy princess movies” into Yukhei’s ear. Unfortunately, Byeol had yet to master the art of whispering which means that she had just said these words in her normal tone of voice which caused Donghyuck to chuckle softly in response. Byeol simply ignored her father's laughter and carried on looking at Yukhei with her big shiny eyes and pout of her lips. Yukhei simply sighed softly at her before dropping a kiss to her hair in lieu of an answer. Yukhei softly took a hold of Donghyuck’s hand with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Byeol and lead them back into their bedroom.

Yukhei quickly and easily settled Byeol into the middle of the bed, before spinning to Donghyuck and explaining to him that Byeol had made plans for them to stay snuggled up in bed all day watching her princess and hero movies (tangled, brave, princess and the frog and big hero 6). Donghyuck smiled up at Yukhei and responded with a soft “well since when know how we are spending the day, why don’t you go and get Coco as well as some food and drinks”. He raised himself on his toes and quickly planted a soft kiss onto Yukhei’s lips before spinning him around and towards the door. He then swiftly turned around and began to set up the tv and movies for their princess. 

It had been a few short hours and they had barely managed to watch big hero 6 and half of tangled when the soft snores of Byeol and Coco seemed to fill the room. Donghyuck and Yukhei quickly turned to each other with matching grins and then saw that Byeol and Coco had fallen asleep curled up together in the middle of the bed. Donghyuck nodded at Yukhei and they both knew that their movie day was over for now. Yukhei quickly paused the movie and turned off the TV and lights while Donghyuck padded around the room and cleaned up a little. 

As they made their way back into their room, hands interlaced tightly and swinging softly between them, Donghyuck couldn’t help but notice that the soft warm feeling from earlier on was back. This time however it didn’t seem to disappear, it felt like it was settling into his bones as he watched Yukhei grab their reading glasses and the books that they were currently reading before making his way back to the bed. The feeling only seemed to intensify as Yukhei handed him his book before settling down and opening up the textbook he needed to review before the next Chinese history class he would be teaching.

As donghyuck sat in their bed, surrounded by the soft sounds of his daughter and puppy snoring gently beside him, and his husband quietly turning the pages of the book he was reading, he knew that being home being surrounded by love and spending time with his angel would always be the best aspect of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting waiting to be posted for so long (like a year), the hyuckhei drought seem to be never ending, plus quarantine has me thinking about what hyuck would be like as a father so here we are.
> 
> ps: sorry if this suck :(
> 
> pps: hyuckhei's daughter is named byeol (star) so their family is made up of the fullsun, the rising sun and their little star.
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated or leave me your thoughts/just come say hi [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyunatwt)


End file.
